


Neighbors

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Neighbors, Not Beta Read, Running, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Alec moves into a new apartment and really enjoys meeting his new neighbor.





	Neighbors

Alec watches the sun rise from his balcony. It’s his first official morning having moved into his new apartment and he’s damn proud of his decision to purchase the place the balcony. He’d been iffy due to the extra cost but as he sits with his coffee watching the sun rise over New York, he feels even more confident in his choice. 

A sudden thump to his left startles him and causes him to nearly spill his coffee. He sees it’s cat, likely having jumped from one of his neighbor’s balconies. 

“Hey there buddy,” he keeps his voice soft and puts his coffee down as he kneels to try and convince the cat to come closer. 

To his surprise, the cat has no problem coming to him and rubs against his legs. 

“Well aren’t you friendly,” he coos as he scratches at the cat, who purrs appreciatively.

He had never been allowed to have a pet growing up, then in college pets had been banned in their dorms and he’s spent the past few years working overtime on his writing so he wouldn’t have any time for a pet. Now though, he can’t help but really want one.

While he normally works from home, today he has a meeting with his publisher and has to leave. He feels really guilty as his new friend is visibly and vocally upset about him stopping his petting. 

He knows the cat’s owner will no doubt be looking for him as the cat is clearly well taken care of going by his coat and weight, no collar though so he isn’t sure which of his neighbors the little guy belongs to. It’s early so he can’t imagine going door to door, knocking and asking. 

It’s a cool day, with no chance for rain, so he leaves a bowl of water and tuna out, leaving him on the balcony so he can go home when he wants. 

When he comes home, after a long but productive meeting with his publisher, his friend is gone, and Alec can’t help but be a little sad.

The next morning, Alec is awake even earlier, half because he’s inspired with his writing and half because he’s hoping to see his friend again. He goes out onto the balcony disappointed to see no sign of the cat but to his surprise his neighbor is out instead.

And he may be even more excited to meet this neighbor than he was for his furry friend. The man is doing some time of meditation or yoga or something shirtless and graceful and hot.

The man turns swiftly towards him and Alec nearly cracks his neck to make it seem like he wasn’t staring.

The man smiles and stands up elegantly, walking to the edge of his balcony to introduce himself.

“You must be my new neighbor, I’m Magnus.”

“Al- Alec. My name’s Alec,” Alec says as smooth as can be expected for it being so early and this man being so gorgeous. 

“I see you’re as much as an early bird as me, the last tenant complained about it actually.”

“Oh wow, I can’t imagine that.”

Magnus shrugs, “all kinds of kinds in New York.”

“Well I’m a writer, so I keep all sorts of hours, whenever inspiration strikes really.”

Magnus looks impressed and Alec is a bit proud to impress such an impressive man.

“Well I better get going, I have a long day at work but it was nice to meet you Alexander,” he goes inside with a graceful wave and Alec is too distracted by his everything to ask about the cat.

 

While Alec is grateful for any inspiration really, he can’t help but be disappointed in his ridiculous brain for having inspiration strike in the middle of the night. He’d stayed up late and therefore slept in so he didn’t get to see Magnus that morning.

However his cat friend does make reappearance. He has nothing to do today but write and edit so he keeps the balcony door open, letting his feline friend come and go as he pleases. The cat seems intent on staying at the moment, likely waiting to be fed. Alec knows he’s just encouraging bad behavior but he really likes animals and again the cat can leave at any time. Besides, no one has come banging on his door looking for their pet so he guesses it’s not a big deal. Cats are smart creatures after all, his owner probably works and he just wants a companion.  
When Alec comes out of the shower, his friend is gone and his food dish empty; Alec has never felt so amused about being so obviously used.  
A few days later, Alec sees Magnus again. This time in the hallway, his hands full of grocery bags as he struggles with his keys.

“Let me help you!” Alec insists, because he’s a decent person and really wants any excuse to talk to Magnus. 

“My knight in not so shining armor,” Magnus teases as Alec grabs the bag and Magnus unlocks his door.

Alec is dressed in workout clothes and ever so slightly sweaty. He’s embarrassed now because he probably stinks to high heavens and is so close to Magnus.

“Sorry, just coming back from a run.”

Magnus gives him a once over and a wink. 

“I wasn’t complaining at all. Actually, I’ve been looking for a running partner myself. My friend Catarina was my companion for years but our hours don’t really line up anymore.”

“And you figured your neighbor whose hours are whatever he wants them to be would be a good option?” Alec jokes.

Magnus smiles, “I figure you’re someone I wouldn’t mind getting sweaty with.”

Alec chokes out a yes.

They’ve been flirting/jogging buddies for a few weeks before Magnus apparently decides Alec is trustworthy enough to let into his home. In that time Alec’s new feline friend has come to acquire his own food and water dishes at Alec’s place and even a spot on the couch as Alec binges Netflix with him. Alec has even taken to giving him a name in his head, Cheddar because his loves of nibbling the cheese from Alec’s go-to sandwich

His place is as gorgeous as he is, with large expansive rugs all over the place, lots of patterns and colors that seem like they should clash but don’t. However, Alec’s eyes are immediately on the furry feline in the corner, with flush need and overflowing food dish.

“Cheddar?” Alec asks in shock.

The cat in question slinks over to him, purring in a way that Alec knows now is in demand of pets.

“So you’re the one who’s been fattening up my precious Chairman.”  
Alec blushes and looks up at Magnus, careful not to stop his petting as he knows that upsets the cat very much.

“Yeah, I guess he comes over after you leave. Also, Chairman?”

Magnus struts over, graceful as ever even after they’re run an exhausting couple of miles, and picks up his pet.

“Yes, I wondered if it was you. He used to go to the old tenant’s too, part of why they hated me. They thought I was an awful owner, The Chairman is just excessively spoiled and in need of attention at all hours.”

“Well then, I guess it’s good for both of you that I keep whatever hours I want,” Alec teases.

Magnus puts his cat down swiftly, “oh you have no idea.”

When Magnus pulls Alec up into a sweaty, searing kiss, Alec quickly gets some idea.

And when they’re living together just a few months later, Chairman Meow no longer sneaking over to the neighbor’s because he has all the attention he believes he deserves, Alec has a very very good idea of how good those open ended hours are for all parties involved.


End file.
